Not All Bad
A positive alternative to a villain, antagonist, or neutral being Not Always Nice, a hero or heroine can prove he or she is Not All Bad. This means that the hero. heroine, an anti-hero, or some other good guy character can prove there is more to him or her than meets the eye. In other words, this type of hero is a book that should not be judged by its cover. For instance, a spoiled rich girl can prove herself a compassionate friend or a scary monster can have a heart of gold who has been misunderstood. All antagonists are often considered neutral characters as well sometimes villains, and also some neutrals are antagonists, protagonists, or characters in the story. Some antagonists are considered bad which is only for villains or bullies, and also some villains or bullies are protagonists. Examples Movies Lucasfilm *'Han Solo': Began as a selfish, reluctant and cynical man, due to his occupation as a pirate and smuggler, But when he helps Luke Skywalker, Princess Leia and the Rebel Alliance, he mellows out. *'Lando Calrissian': Began as an untrustworthy and greedy man, due his reputation as a gambler and scoundrel, but after selling Han Solo and his friends Princess Leia and Chewbacca out to Darth Vader, and after Han is frozen in carbonite and taken to Jabba's Palace by the Bounty Hunter Boba Fett, He joins the Rebels and helps Luke Skywalker and his friends rescue Han, as well as helping the Rebels win the Battle of Endor, to make up for his treachery. Disney/Pixar *'The Beast/Prince Adam': Began as a spoiled and selfish prince who had no love in his heart, but as the story progressed, he let Belle into his heart and showed himself as the compassionate hero he truly was. *'Nick Wilde': Started out as a sly, conniving con artist fox and a shrewd liar, but his partnership with Judy Hopps helped him get past that and in the process, he became a loyal and selfless hero. *'Queen Elinor': Was a powerful ruler whose citizens obeyed every law she enforced. She started off being very strict and unable to connect with her daughter, Merida, but then showed herself as the valiant and nurturing mother she truly was. *'Wreck-It Ralph': Was a bad guy who spent his days wrecking buildings, but showed his true colors when he became a friend to outcast Vanellope Von Schweetz. *'Kuzco': Started off being spoiled and arrogant, but through his friendship with Pacha, he becomes kind and understanding. *'Grumpy': Started off being rude and unfriendly to Snow White, since he disliked women probably because of the Queen's reign of terror, but then grew to be kind and helpful. *'Anastasia Tremaine': Was spoiled and mean in the first Cinderella film, but in the sequels, she was nice to Cinderella. *'King Triton': Used to hate humans, calling them barbarians, but his opinion changed when Prince Eric explained there is good in human after saving him from Ursula. *'Anger': He usually gets mad when things get out of control, however later on he calms down and starts to be good. *'Jack Skellington': Was an anti-hero who does his job every Halloween and during Christmas, he takes over Santa Claus' job and ruined Christmas. But then, he made a big mistake and should've listened to Sally and after rescuing her and Santa, he still remains the Pumpkin King of Halloweentown. *'Iago': Starts the first movie as Jafar's sidekick. In the sequel, he is finally fed up with his master's abuse, Iago defects from Jafar to the good guys for his own gain, and eventually starts to actually like them. Once Jafar comes back, however, he bullies Iago into luring Aladdin and his friends into his evil trap, though Iago's clearly not happy about doing it. Iago foils Jafar's plan to have Aladdin beheaded, though he refuses the gang's requests to fight back against Jafar out of cowardice. At the climax, Iago ultimately redeems himself by kicking Jafar's black lamp into molten lava, causing Jafar to be electrocuted, then explode into nothingness. *'Captain Hector Barbossa': He started out as Jack Sparrow's arch-enemy in the first movie, but becomes good in later films and joins forces with Sparrow. *'Maleficent (Maleficent Film)': She had a hatred of humanity and turned evil when King Stefan betrayed her by cutting off her wings. But later on she shows a soft spot towards Aurora and revived her with a kiss. *'Mamá Imelda': She was bitter and strict, and banned music out of concern for her family. After singing "La Llorona", she reconciles with her husband Hector and lifts her ban on music. *'Vidia': She is sly, grouchy, vindictive, and narcissistic. She doesn't like Tinker Bell in the first film, but in shorts and sequels, Vidia reforms and becomes Tinker Bell's friend. *'Vinnie Dakota': Appears to be laid-back, ignorant, ecstatic and dim-witted, however, he is likely more observant than he gets the credit for. *'Lightning McQueen': Lightning used to be a cocky and selfish racecar, but later he had a change of heart after meeting the citizens of Radiator Springs. *'Maui': First appeared to be a selfish and cocky demigod who stole the heart from Te Fiti, but later he becomes selfless and loyal friend to Moana. *'Te Fiti': After Maui stole her heart, she becomes a dangerous and murderous demon of the Earth named Te Ka. Later, Moana restore her heart and turned back to her normal form. *'Janja': within three seasons appear to be hostile to The Lion Guard, but when he realize that Scar betrayed him and his clan, he deserts Scar's army and joins the Pride Landers. *George Darling: He is practical, grumpy, short-tempered, clumsy, hypocritical, overcontrolling, strict, serious, demanding, loud, tough, but fatherly, protective, loving, caring, rational, even-tempered and well-intentioned. *'Jane (Peter Pan):' she used to be practical, selfish, rebellious and uncaring person, but her personalities change and she comes to terms with the fact that magic exists, which she uses pixie dust to survive her adventure in Neverland. *'Karmi': she used to an envious, selfish, boastful and overconfident person who humiliated Hiro Hamada out of jealously, but after they stop hating each other and actually form a friendly bond, she become kind-hearted, selfless, helpful and caring person before moving away from San Fransokyo. *Cedric the Sorcerer: He was an sneaky and evil court magician who secretly plotted to overthrow King Roland and take over Enchancia, but after forming a friendship with Sofia, he realizes that he really wanted friends and becomes a much kinder and good sorcerer. *Chief Cruz: He used to be the prejudicial, overprotective, paranoid and mistrustful man who brand Big Hero 6 fugitives for defending Globby when he was falsely accused when Nega-Globby took control of him, but when he finally realizes the error of his ways, he reforms and stop hunting superheroes. DreamWorks *'Shrek': Started off as a scary ogre who disliked intruders, but he let Donkey into his life and Princess Fiona into his heart, proving he is more of a teddy bear than a scary monster. *'Megamind': Started off as a supervillain with plans for world domination, but he eventually became a hero by making amends for his wrongdoings and saving Metro City from the evil Tighten. *'Colonel Cutter': He started out as General Mandible's second-in-command and henchman, but later on he has second thoughts about their plan to liquidate the colony and turns against Mandible to help Z and the others. *'Penny Peterson:' She used to be a spoiled, selfish and unkind girl who bullies Sherman out of jealousy, however, she was kind-hearted and friendly to him while reforms earlier. Other *'Sunset Shimmer': She used to be a bad girl in the first My Little Pony: Equestria Girls movie, but later she becomes a neutral character in Rainbow Rocks. After the events of Rainbow Rocks, she turned good in Friendship Games. *'Doc Halliday: '''Started off as a cold-blooded killer with tuberculosis but was reminded by his wife Sarah that he was the kind-hearted doctor she knew. He ended up saving the life of Pablo the son of Pete, (the bartender) after being shot by Curley Bill. *'Winter Warlock': He was once a cold-hearted sorcerer who wouldn't let anyone pass through his domain to Sombertown, but after Kris gives him a present his icy heart literally melts and he becomes much nicer. *'Winnie Portley-Rind': Starts off being stuck-up, spoiled and bossy, but she revealed her true colors by helping Eggs learn how to be a proper boy and find a family. *'Storm Shadow (G.I. Joe Films): He was a ninja working for Cobra at the beginning and did lots of terrible things. In the sequel, it was revealed he was framed by Zartan for murdering The Hard Master, so he decides to team up with G.I. JOE to stop Cobra Commander's plan from taking over the world and kill Zartan for the crime he didn't commit. *'''Gru: Started off as a diabolical supervillain bent on stealing the moon and initially planned to using Margo, Edith and Agnes in his plan to steal a shrink ray, but ends up growing attached to them and grows from a criminal mastermind to an affectionate father. *'Baroness (G.I. Joe Films)': She started working for Cobra and she was brainwashed for four years by her brother Rex Lewis (aka Cobra Commander). Later on, she fights off the nanomites also having some memory flashbacks of the love she shared with Duke, then she was able to come to his rescue before Rex could turn him into a mindless Viper. Together they manage to apprehend Cobra Commander and Destro for their heinous crimes, later on, a doctor removes all those nanomites from her and becomes a member of the G.I. JOE. *'Jeanne (Bayonetta first game)': She was brainwashed by Balder. Later on, as Bayonetta is taken away, Jeanne regains senses to reclaim her. She becomes a partner along with Bayonetta. *'Ilsa Faust': In the beginning, she started off working for an evil organization called The Syndicate, but it was revealed she went undercover in order to help Ethan Hunt and his team to stop the mastermind, Solomon Lane. *'Amber Pollock': She started out as a nasty bully to Lisa and all the other students, after her accidental death she becomes a spirit. Later on, she becomes more nice to her old friend Lisa Sommers. *'Batman (The Lego Movie Series)': Like Garfield, he was a spoiled, haughty and selfish jerk and he wouldn't listen to Barbara Gordon, Alfred Pennyworth, or anyone else. However, he showed himself as the selfless hero he truly was when rescuing his friends from the Phantom Zone exiles and save Gotham City together, which also helped him learn how to form connections with other people like his family and friends. *'Godzilla': In the Showa series, just like his 1954 predecessor, started out as aggressive force of nature that demolished everything in his path until in 1964's Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster, he began transitioning into a heroic character or a defender of Earth, defending Earth from extraterrestrial monsters like King Ghidorah, Hedorah, Gigan and Mechagodzilla. He also adopted/raised an infant member of his species as his son named Minilla. **In the Heisei series, starting with The Return of Godzilla (1984) and Godzilla vs. Biollante, the King of the Monsters behaves as a tragic and sympathetic being who is simply lost in human civilization and trying to survive, demolishing properties as a consequence. As the series progressed, he started actively causing destruction until Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla II, in which Godzilla began transitioning into an anti-hero and adopting/raising an infant member of his species as his son, this time named Godzilla Junior. In the two final films of the Heisei era, which are 1994's Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla and 1995's Godzilla vs. Destoroyah, he fought monsters that were even more malevolent than himself, which were obviously SpaceGodzilla and Destoroyah. *'Rexy (Jurassic Park Films)': She was like a bloodthirsty and rouge tyrannosaurus rex, when she was chasing Alan Grant and the other humans and tried to eat them, but she reveals her true colors when she saves them from the Velociraptors. *'Garfield: '''He was a spoiled and selfish cat and bullying Odie from jealousy, but revealing the angel within when he frees Odie from his cage and saves him from Happy Chapman. *'The Guardian Knights': When woken up from centuries of stasis, they attempted to attack Cade Yeager and Vivian Wembly for "stealing" the Staff of Merlin and execute Optimus Prime for betraying their people. But when Cade activated the Talisman's weapon mode Excalibur, they recognized the struggling inventor as the prophesized "Last Knight" and aided the Autobots and their human allies in halting Megatron and Quintessa's machinations. *'The Grinch': He started off as a mean loner who disliked Christmas, but his actions unexpectedly led him to become a compassionate friend to the citizens of Who-ville. In the live action, the only reason he hate Christmas is that he has been bullied by the mayor and later redeemed himself after knowing the true meaning of Christmas and letting Cindy Lou and his love interest Martha into his heart. *'Boog': He started off being selfish and overconfident, but he let Beth and Elliot into his heart and became the hero of the forest, saving the animals from the wicked hunter Shaw. *'Terminator (800 Series, Model 101): At first he works for Skynet by killing all humans who are still alive. But the Human Resistance manages to capture him and reprograms his computer, by heading back in time to the year 1995 to protect John Connor's younger self and Sarah Connor from the T-1000. *'''Tiger (An American Tail): He used to be part of the Mott Street Maulers (a mice-eating cat gangsters) led by Mr. Warren T. Rat (Cat), until he forgot to tell his old boss that he was a vegetarian cat. *'Manny': Started off being a huge grumpy mammoth, but let his compassion win over him when he learned about his tragic past. *'Surly: '''He was once a mean-spirited and selfish thieving outcast who care for no one but himself, but he revealed the angel within him when he risked his life to stop Raccoon. *'Diego': Used to be part of Soto's pack, to capture Roshan. But reforms joining Manny's side. *'Xibalba': Seemed to be an arrogant and evil god towards Manolo and even his wife, La Muerte. But later on became a selfless and less mean god after Manolo defeated a giant bull by settling it down with a song. He even gave Manolo his life back, along with La Muerte and the Candle Maker, so he can save San Angel from Chakal and his army of bandits. *'Shero': He was violent, aggressive, unkind, and alcoholic cat, but he reveals his true colors that his son Taco who almost died in action. *'Charlie Barkin': Started off as a conniving con man who was initially bent on using Anne-Marie in a scheme to get his money, but then grew to love and care for the girl, even saving her life. *'Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch': The Twins appear to be hostile to The Avengers, but after discover Ultron's evil plans to extinguish all humanity, they turn against him and join The Avengers to save to world. *'Juniper Montage': First appeared as an obsessed and selfish girl who wanted to become a star for her own greedy desires, but after freed Humane Seven from Magic Mirror, she turned good. *'Tempest Shadow': First appeared to be nihilistic and hateful unicorn who works with the Storm King and obsessed with restoring her horn back. But after she was betrayed by Storm King and saved by Twilight, she changed her ways and turned good. *'Grubber': Used to be worked with Tempest Shadow and Storm King, later at the end, he decided to turned good. *'Wallflower Blush': First appeared to be a nihilistic and vengeful girl who stole the memories of Sunset Shimmer from CHS students with her Memory Stone and hostile towards Sunset Shimmer for her popularity despite her bullying attitude, but later she become repentant for what she had done to Sunset and the rest of the students and becomes good at the end. *'Vignette Valencia': First appeared to be a snobbish and manipulative girl who manipulates Rarity and trapped Twilight and her friends with her Magic Phone, later she becomes repentant and believe in friendship at the end. *'Mr. Threehorn': Started out to be hostile towards Littlefoot because he hated for the longnecks until at the end of the third film who learns that longnecks are not bad after all. *'The Tod': Began as a selfish and greedy predator who only uses Rowf and Snitter to get food, but developed a strong bond with them and showed his true nature when he saved them from a hunter sent to kill them. Cartoons/Anime Warner Bros./Cartoon Network *'Tom Cat': He mostly hostile towards Jerry Mouse as he tries to capture or eat him and proves himself better than Jerry, but sometimes they just get along with each other. *'Lapis Lazuli': Started out being hostile to Steven and Crystal Gems, but later became kind and loving after Steven heals her gem. *'Peridot': Introduced as an enemy of the Crystal Gems and a subordinate of Yellow Diamond, but in the months helping them stop The Cluster, she has outgrown the hierarchical and utilitarian mindset of the Gem Homeworld and has learn to appreciate the value of friendship, individuality, and life on Earth to the point where she defects to the Crystal Gems by the second season finale. *'Lars Barriga': Started as a jerk to Steven, but after being revived with Steven's tears, he becomes good and respectful to him and also becomes the leader of the Off-Colors. *'Pink Diamond': Introduced as evil, cruel, ruthless and power-hungry as the rest of the Diamonds, but after noticing beautiful and peaceful life on Earth, she became a kind-hearted and caring guardian of Earth, leading Crystal Gems against Homeworld as Rose Quartz. *'Bismuth': Introduced as ruthless, devious and nasty, but after discovering the truth of Pink Diamond by Steven, she becomes good and respectful to the Crystal Gems as she joins Ruby and Sapphire's wedding, also becoming a permanent member of the Crystal Gems. *'Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond': Introduced as ruthless and intimidating Gems longing to execute Rose Quartz and avenge Pink Diamond until they learned the truth that their sister and supposed murderer are one and the same. *'White Diamond': Introduced as a genocidal perfectionist and an even more intimidating Gem than her sisters until Steven convinced her to let go of her massive ego and obsession with being "flawless". *'Jasper': Introduced as a major bully to the Crystal Gems obsessed with killing Steven (who she kept believing was really Rose Quartz) in an attempt to avenge Pink Diamond but has now outgrown her anger after being healed by Steven and the Diamonds. *'Ashi': Born one of seven high-trained assassins possessing the same powers as Aku, Ashi started out being hostile to Jack until she came to see the lies her master and mother have fed her through the samurai. In return, she helped Jack resume his quest to return to the past. Paramount/Nickelodeon *'Squidward Tentacles': Most of the time, he's unfriendly towards SpongeBob SquarePants and tries to bully and yelling him, but he also has a good heart as well sometimes getting along with him. *'Helga Pataki': Like Squidward Tentacles, she has been a total bully and was unfriendly towards Arnold and other people (including her sister Olga). While she hides her true feelings, her goals to overcome her hateful of Arnold by confesses him, but sometimes she getting along with Arnold. Until the second film ''The Jungle Movie, she was completely care for him, where her loyalty towards the football-headed boy in his mission to locate his missing parents opens his eyes to the depths of her feelings. *'Slash': Started out being cruel to the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, but redeemed himself and became leader of the Mighty Mutaniamls. *'Cindy Vortex': Was Jimmy Neutron's old arch girl rival. But in the last The Adventures Of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius episode, "Lady Sings the News", she is now Jimmy Neutron's current girlfriend. *'Lori Loud': Used to be a bossy and stern sister, but despite that she's a loving, caring, and kind sister to Lincoln and her younger sisters. *'Prince Zuko': He was Fire Lord Ozai's son and tried to impress him by capturing Aang and his friends. But later on he realizes his father is a cruel tyrant and joins up with Aang and the others to bring peace and honor back to the Fire Nation. *Ronnie Anne Santiago: she was a villainess at first, but later revealed to be just an occasional anti-heroine and Lincoln's close friend. Other *'Stay Puft': He was initially created as a Destructor Form for Gozer, but in the years following the evil god's demise, Stay Puft as "evolved" into a separate entity altogether. He has also as become a valuable ally to the Ghostbusters, helping them combat massive and ferocious ghosts such as Murray the Mantis and The Phantom. *'Syren (Extreme Ghostbusters)': She originally stole the youth of mortals and gave them to Banshee as part of maintaining their happiness. But when Kylie Griffin revealed that she was merely a tool in Banshee's schemes, she later turned on her sister and returned the stolen youth before willingly surrendering to the Extreme Ghostbusters. *'Gwen (Total Drama)': She started as an outcast and a bully in the first few episodes of Total Drama Island, but later on she becomes more friendly to the other contestants. *'Venom': He started off as one of Spider-Man's archenemies and wanted revenge on him for being humiliated, but later on he teams up with the hero to stop their worst enemy Carnage and promises him he'll be a better person. *'Diamond Tiara': Started out picking on the Cutie Mark Crusaders along with her best friend Silver Spoon. But in "Crusaders of the Lost Mark" episode, she accepted the Cutie Mark Crusaders' friendship after they finally got their cutie marks. *'Gilda': Initially a bully towards Pinkie Pie and the other ponies, later she becomes repentant and goes back to her kind attitude. *'Discord': At the premiere of season 2 Discord started out as an enemy but later redeemed himself and gained friendship to the ponies. *'Trixie Lulamoon': She started out as a bully to Twilight and her friends until in the "Magic Duel" episode, she becomes repentant and becomes one of Twilight's ally. *'Garble': First appeared as a bully to Spike and his friends, but later he becomes good. *'Starlight Glimmer': Starlight used to be hateful and nihilistic pony who despises friendship and cutie marks, but Twilight's persuasion causing her to redeem herself. *'Stygian': He used to be merged with Pony of Shadows to destroy the pillars, later he reunites with Starswirl and apologized for what he has done. *'Chancellor Neighsay': Neighsay appeared to be hostile towards Twilight for her faith in friendship and prejudiced towards non-pony creatures, believing himself to be racist. However in School Raze episode, he becomes repentant and apologize to Young Six for his treatment. *'Globby': He was a regular thief who got turned into a slimy mutant and worked for Obake but after he was horrified at Obake's true intentions he teamed up with Big Hero 6 and became an ally. *'Fang': Fang appeared in the second season of BoBoiBoy as BoBoiBoy's arch-rival, but throughout the series, he becomes one of BoBoiBoy's best friends to stay fight besides him. *'Captain Kaizo': Kaizo initially hostile and cold towards BoBoiBoy and his friends, until the series finale, he becomes very caring and friendly towards them after BoBoiBoy and Fang defeated them in the final battle. *'Alicia': Despite fighting and scolding Ali, she does care and friendly to him. *'Rudy': Rudy started out as an arch-rival to Ali, after Ali giving a speech to his teammates, he sometimes aid Ali when he is in trouble. *'Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic X)': Started out as an antagonist to Sonic, but later turns good and becomes Sonic's ally after remembering Maria's promise. *'Hi-Test': He was among a group of Mini-Cons genetically modified (and mindwiped) by Cyclonus and his armada that was sent to steal Decepticon Hunters from Bumblebee and his fellow Autobots Strongarm and Sideswipe as a means of freeing the Decepticon Soundwave from the Shadowzone. But after failing Soundwave, Hi-Test sought to right the atrocities he had made himself become a part of by helping Optimus Prime take down the Decepticon Mini-Con Laserbeak. *'Cyberwarp': She was among a group of Decepticons masquerading as the Autobot High Council that plotted to bury the legacy of Optimus Prime and his Autobots, terrorize planet Earth, and restart the Decepticon Empire. However, believing that non-violent methods for ending the Great War and reuniting Cybertronians could exist, she turned on her fellow Decepticons, especially Cyclonus, while in their combined form Galvatronus, thus allowing Bumblebee's Autobot team in their combined form Ultra Bee to take down Cyclonus' armada and restore order to their homeworld of Cybertron. *'Lloyd Garmadon': Once he was a mischievous and easily distracted child, after becoming the Green Ninja, he has since grown into a quiet and mature teen. *'Zarya Moonwolf': She was once a smart modern thief who steals rich and give food to the poor orphans as well as friends with Kitty Boon and her brother Kasey, after becoming the Mysticon Ranger and learned that Arkayna is her twin sister her bond between her and Arkayna have grown stronger. Others *'Itachi Uchiha': Member of Akatsuki who massacred his own clan. *'Ebenezer Scrooge': Because of a haunted past, he started off being heartless and despising Christmas with every fiber of his being, but after being visited by the Ghosts of Christmas Past, Present and Future, learned his lesson and became kind and generous. *'Ivor': At first was a vengeful maniac who created The Wither Storm in order for get revenge on The Order of The Stone, until he joined to Jesse to help defeat The Wither Storm. *'Jetfire/Skyfire': Many incarnations of this character, especially in the Generation 1 cartoon and Revenge of the Fallen, used to be a member of the Decepticons, but he changed later sides with the Autobots. *'Drift': Like Jetfire before him, incarnations of this character from the IDW Generation 1 comics, the live-action films, and "Aligned" continuity family, started out as a Decepticon named Deadlock who later defected to the Autobots, renaming himself Drift, when he saw that the Decepticons lacked honor. *'Hanzo Hasashi/Scorpion': For most time was revengeful and ruthless revenant warrior servanting of Netherrealm, but after freed him he turn to good side of Earthrealm. *'Mamoru Chiba': He started out as a foe to Usagi Tsukino. But he becomes Usagi's primary romantic interest and boyfriend. *'Sailor Saturn': She has awakened to annihilate everything and everyone on Earth. But she helped Sailor Moon to defeat Pharaoh 90. *'Piccolo': He started out as an enemy to Goku and his friends in the Piccolo Jr. Saga of Dragon Ball, But during the Vegeta Saga of Dragon Ball Z, he becomes Goku's ally in order to help him rescue Goku's son, Gohan from his Saiyan-brother, Raditz. *'Vegeta': He started out as an antagonist to the Z Fighters in the Vegeta Saga of Dragon Ball Z, But during the Frieza Saga, he becomes good and joins the Z Fighters. *'Broly (DBS)': Was the antagonist of Dragon Ball Super: Broly. But after events of the movie, he becomes good. *'Wario' and Waluigi: They started out as enemies to Mario and his friends, But they eventually become good allies. *'Zoe': She started off as a two-faced and entitled fame-seeker who has a desire to become rich after finding the treasure. But after she escapes from the volcano along with the others, she admitted her mistakes, apologized to Jeanette, and became a better and selfless person. *'River Song': She started off as a misunderstood criminal, but she manages to change for the better and later on she marries the Doctor. *'King Kong': Many incarnations start off as a hostile giant gorilla, but later shows a compassionate side when battling other monsters. *'Godzilla': Like King Kong, many incarnations start off as a hostile giant mutant dino-monster, but later shows a compassionate side when battling other monsters. *'Karone': She started out as an adversary to the Space Rangers and went by the name, Astronema, but later becomes good after reuniting with Andros and later takes Kendrix's place as the new Pink Galaxy Ranger after Kendrix's sacrifice in Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy. *'The Undertaker': He was once a mean and manipulative wrestler who antagonizes people, but after he turns Face, he becomes a friendly, selfless and respectful person who shows respect to the wrestlers with his friendly side, then he married Michelle McCool and becomes a family with her. *'Kane': He was started as a hostile wrestler to his brother The Undertaker before becoming an ally to him after realizing his mistake for what he did to him years earlier, he then becomes an ally to his brother to form the Brothers of Destruction. *'Katherine Hillard': She started out as an antagonist to the Power Rangers after being selected by Rita Repulsa to do her evil bidding, but later becomes kind, lovely and friendly and joins the Rangers as she takes Kimberly's place as the new Pink Ranger and also becomes Tommy Oliver's current love interest. *'Android 21': In the episode, in the 3rd story She was originally the antagonist of the video game of Dragon Ball Fighter Z, until she separated from her evil side and become sweet and kind to everyone and sacrificed herself to save the universe. *'Hades (Valkyrie Crusade)': She was an antagonist to Oracle and her friends but she seeks redemption and help her to save Oracle. *'Warren Peace': Was cold and an enemy to Will Stronghold until, he became more mellowed and help he and his friend to defeat Royal Pain. *'Hydranoid: '''Was hostile and cruel towards Drago and their friends by sending them to the Doom Dimension, but he later turns to the good side after betraying Hal-G and Naga for Drago and their friends. *'Helios (Bakugan): Was cruel and arrogant towards Drago and his friends when he was responsible for capturing Tigrerra because he wants to become the Ultimate Bakugan, but he later turns nice and friendly towards him and their friends and helped them to fight enemies such as King Zenoheld and Mag Mel. *'''Ultraman Agul: Agul started out as Gaia's rival and is very hostile towards him. But during the middle of the series, Agul becomes Gaia's friend and eventually fight for his side. *'Ultraman Justice': Justice used to defeat Cosmos during the battle between Gloker. Later, Cosmos sympathetically helped him and defeat Glokers together. *'Ultraman Hikari': Hikari used to be Mebius' enemy, but he eventually become his best friend and fight alongside Mebius. *'Kamen Rider Rouge': Rouge used to be enemy to Build, but later he becomes an ally and a friend to him. *'Ma Chao': Started out as he served joined Zhang Lu and as his officer. However, Ma Chao decide to join with Shu because he believes that Liu Bei is on the side of justice and becomes one of the Five Tiger Generals. *'Link (Cute Mario Bros.)': Started as an nemesis to the Mario Brothers, but he changed so long after tasting the slice of Pizza for the first time. *'An Yu (PJ Masks)': Started out as adamant, selfish, and rude in accepting any help from the PJ Masks as well as she keep them away from Mystery Mountain, which she refuses any help in getting rid of Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos from Mystery Mountain, but later she thanks them for helping her while next time to team up with them to battle Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos in Mystery Mountain. *'Hannah (Maya the Bee):' Started out to bullying Maya as well as she proves herself better than her, but later when the apple crashes the hive, she snobbing herself how selfish was being and befriends Maya after she apologize to her for getting jealous of Maya as well eventually become friends with her at the end and the rest of the second season. *'Theo (Maya the Bee)': Started out as bad-tempered, lonely, rude, and grouchy as he refuse to fly and didn't want anyone to know he couldn't fly when his wings wasn't working which is a former lost boy, but later he forgives Maya and Willy for his actions and is about to use his artificial wing which was made by Kurt after he was saved by Maya from the greedy frogs. *'Freddy Fazbear (Novels): '''Freddy started as a killing vengeful animatronic, but soon realised his wrongdoings when about to attack charlie and his friends and drag william afton off to the darkness of his death, he also helps charlie and her friends against william afton as springtrap and fight the twisted animatronics he has created. *'Riki (Kunio-kun): Riki stared out as he served as the boss of the first round of the game, he is now the second most recurring character in the entire series. *'''Ashelin Praxis: Ashelin started out as she is a fiery, strong, independent character, with a dense exterior, a result of a cold background. Despite this, she is significantly caring for those she is close to such as Torn and Jak. Category:About Heroes Category:Heroic Events Category:Conflicts